


Oblation

by ReeRose



Series: [TO/KE/R]Project R [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bottom Elijah Mikaelson, M/M, Mpreg, Other, PWP, Porn, Top Klaus Mikaelson, Werewolf Klaus Mikaelson, Wolf Sex, cuntboy elijah
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 「王后Esther外遇诞下的私生子Niklaus说服了兄弟姐妹们，他们一同结束了老国王Michael的暴政。他的哥哥Elijah是他最忠实的骑士，他向他起誓要永远追随与他，Elijah愿意为Niklaus献出一切。可Elijah却从没想到，Niklaus需要他为他生下王国的继承人...（这是假的）
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: [TO/KE/R]Project R [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806439
Kudos: 10





	Oblation

**Author's Note:**

> 一个完全架空的时间线。  
>  完全为了pwp服务！其实就是俩兄弟找理由各种play。非常爆雷、OOC的文章！
> 
> 在这里Hope将会是Klaus和Elijah两个人的女儿，一个美丽、勇敢、充满艺术气息、品格高尚的小公主。  
>  预警：  
>  （1）cuntboy!Elijah  
>  （2）Mpreg  
>  （3）过于夸大的性行为描写，有兽交  
>  （4）有强迫性行为  
>  （5）Klaus/Elijah（前后表攻受）

国王正直的军师已经失踪了一个月。这一定是尼克劳斯囚禁了以利亚。他的兄弟姐妹们都对此心照不宣、缄口不言。  
  
燃烧的火焰在漆黑的走廊中跳动，尼克劳斯踏着台阶走向城堡的尖顶的房间。拿下外侧的门栓，推开沉重的金属门，温暖的从屋内扑面而来，尼克劳斯顺势脱下外套将它挂在一旁精美的铁艺衣架上。他的视线越过摆放在屋内正中央的钢琴，穿过隐约遮挡的屏风，看见了正躺在床上的人影。他饶有兴致的迈开步子，向那张宽大的吊脚床走去。  
  
“你醒了？”尼克劳斯掀开被子，将以利亚抱了起来。床上的男人眼睛微张，从喉咙里发出虚弱的哼声。尼克劳斯的狼毒让他一直昏昏沉沉，他只能放任自己陷进柔软的床铺中，依靠睡眠来恢复体力。  
  
以利亚浑身赤裸着，他的脚踝上铐着骇人的镣铐。被施了咒语的脚铐仿佛直接长在了他的脚腕上，他想要挣脱，可他的脚只能被撕扯得血肉模糊。  
  
“你不该试图挣脱我，以利亚。”尼克劳斯抚摸着以利亚的脚腕，他亲吻着兄长的伤口，“你只需要听我的，就不必吃这苦头。”  
  
“嗯啊...”以利亚发出呻吟，他咬着嘴唇忍耐着尼克劳斯的肆意妄为，“尼克劳斯...不...”吸血鬼的感官无限放大了尼克劳斯的动作，他的獠牙接触以利亚身体的每一寸肌肤都会留下难以言喻的快感。  
  
他将以利亚重新放回了床上，拉开那双富有力量的双腿，将一切秘密呈现在眼前。被囚禁的男人身下没有代表着男人第二性征的阴茎，取而代之的是洁白赤裸的如同女性的器官。克劳斯伸手抚摸着兄长柔软的蜜穴，像是在描摹一件精美的艺术品。天生的艺术细胞作祟让他更是用热烈的目光欣赏着由自然创造的美丽之物。  
  
“你就像是天使，以利亚。品行高尚，一诺千金。当然，你不是男人，也不是女人。”尼克劳斯诡异的笑着，他的面容在柔和的火光下显得狰狞。他脱下自己的衣服，硕大的阴茎顶在以利亚的肉穴前。他架起以利亚的双腿，“而我这个怪物让你堕入凡间，带你走入地狱。”  
  
“啊——”以利亚被突然闯入的尼克劳斯顶得生疼，像是直戳要害，他难以承受的挣扎起来。尼克劳斯从不怜惜，他毫不顾及以利亚那明显窄于一般女性的甬道是否能承受他的庞然大物。  
  
“尼克劳斯，快停下...”以利亚痛苦地呻吟着。他颤抖着扭动着腰，与其说反抗，不如说更像是在邀请。  
  
“以利亚，你的承诺，不要忘了你的承诺。”尼克劳斯掐住以利亚的脖子，翻了个身，将他整个人顶在了墙上。粗大的阴茎在紧致的阴道内转了一圈，这让尼克劳斯无比愉悦，他感受着哥哥火热的内部在不停收缩，内部一处处褶皱带来的快感让他忍不住再次啃咬着以利亚的脖子。  
  
他们没有爱人间亲密无间的缠绵之吻，只有无尽的鲜血与痛苦。尼克劳斯的膝盖顶开以利亚的双腿，将他死死地固定住。他无情地吸食着以利亚的鲜血，下体一气呵成得直接顶入了以利亚的阴道内部，突破了那道紧致的入口，径直嵌入了子宫内。只听“噗”的一声，如同鹅蛋大小的龟头突破了顶端的小孔顶入了那个秘密花园。  
  
“啊——啊——”以利亚仰着头，他的下体痉挛，喷出淫荡的春水。早已被弟弟完全开发的以利亚无法反抗尼克劳斯的每一步动作，他的肉体如同专属于尼克劳斯的性爱机器。之前被无数次开发的子宫毫无遮拦得迎接着一次又一次撞击。他怨恨尼克劳斯的过于放纵，可他却又于心不忍弟弟的孤独无助。如果能让尼克劳斯找到归宿，能让尼克劳斯得到救赎，牺牲掉自己又何尝不可呢？这是他从未改变的初衷。  
  
他们之间的动作丝毫不像是在做爱，而是完全的压制与施暴。以利亚咬着嘴唇抑制着嘴中的呻吟，他被尼克劳斯顶弄得浑身冒冷汗，再加上狼毒的侵袭，他无法确认自己现在的感觉是否真实。尼克劳斯快速的抽动、顶弄，让他六神无主，他被完全困在墙面与弟弟之间，他的身体因接连不断的疼痛与快感无力支撑，而放任自己放松只会让他与尼克劳斯的连接处成为唯一的支点，帮助尼克劳斯巨大的阴茎顶入更深的地方...  
  
他开始怨恨吸血鬼身份带来的不便，他的感官全部被尼克劳斯的行为所支配。阴道痉挛不住地收缩，他将尼克劳斯的阴茎紧紧包裹着，像是在极力地抵抗着不符合常规的大小。  
  
尼克劳斯被夹得差点高潮泄出他的精液，他愤怒地揉捏着以利亚圆翘的臀部，用力地拍了几下。他恶狠狠地抓住以利亚的头发，将他的头向后拉，“看看我高尚的哥哥，像个婊子一样。”随后他又将以利亚顶着贴在墙面，他摆动着腰身用力冲撞。  
  
“停下...尼克劳斯，快停下。”以利亚闭着眼睛忍耐着眼眶中的泪水。他能感到腹部在下坠，身体中已经乱成一团。他的下体不停地痉挛，让他想要合上腿，可被尼克劳斯钳制住的双腿无法动弹。他喘着气发出断断续续的呻吟，“啊——唔——啊啊啊！！”  
  
高潮带来的快感夺走了他的理性，以利亚终于放弃，他尖叫，嘶吼。过于深入的疼痛他无法忍耐，被顶起的腹部突出可怖的痕迹。  
  
同样尼克劳斯也不是那么好受，以利亚的阴道太过狭窄这让他每次抽插时都有些困难，他不得不加重力度，好让以利亚的阴道完全容纳他粗糙雄壮的阴茎。不停的插入拔出，让脆弱的宫口应接不暇，几次他都能感到硕大的龟头差点将子宫拽出来。  
  
以利亚在痛苦呻吟着，他长时间的没有进食血液，而刚刚又被尼克劳斯恶狠狠地吸了不少血，乏力的吸血鬼没有更多的力气应付尼克劳斯的粗暴，他只能全盘接受弟弟的暴行。  
  
他的心在滴血，就算这颗心在几百年前已经停止了跳动。他深知尼克劳斯的渴望，可他无法完成弟弟的愿望。他深知这样的自己，盲目的、疯狂的追随着尼克劳斯的脚步，他愿意为他付出一切。即便以利亚的身体是与众不同的，可身为吸血鬼的他们是无法生育后代的...  
  
“尼克劳斯，停下吧...”以利亚失神的抵着墙，“我做不到的...尼克劳斯...”  
  
尼克劳斯粗重地喘息，他没去管以利亚说了什么。他抱着以利亚的腰加快了律动的速度。以利亚的声音被打断，他捂着嘴颤抖个不停。比刚才更加凶猛的热潮涌了上来，以利亚失声。尼克劳斯浓稠的精液迅速充满了整个子宫，淫水混杂着精液填充着宫腔，以利亚的腹部鼓了起来，如同怀孕的妇人，“啊——哈——”  
  
尼克劳斯没有将阴茎抽出来，他舔舐在以利亚白皙的脖颈，抚摸着他宽阔结实的后背。他松开以利亚被顶压的双腿，让他爬在柔软的床铺上。他的阴茎依然插在以利亚的阴道中，他拉起以利亚的腰肢，在他耳边低语，“吸血鬼不能让你怀孕，但你忘了，哥哥，狼人可以。”  
  
“不，尼克劳斯别这样，不要！”以利亚挣扎，他的双手被抓住拴上了锁链。他想挣脱，可附带了魔法的锁链只会让他更加虚弱。  
  
“哥哥，还没结束呢。”尼克劳斯抓着以利亚的肩膀将他压紧。金色的瞳孔在昏暗的房间中发出诡异的亮光，他张开利齿。月光透过屋顶的斜窗洒了进来。  
  
今晚是个月圆之夜...  
  
巨狼露出了他的獠牙和利爪，他下体被紧紧包裹的阴茎涨大了数倍。巨兽的疯狂动作如同残酷的暴行，他压着以利亚脆弱的躯体一次又一次的将兽茎顶入。鲜红的血液流淌在床铺上格外醒目，巨狼毫不顾忌地凶狠抽插。他搂着以利亚的腰部让他抬高，巨狼毛茸茸的肚子紧贴着以利亚的后背。  
  
这点柔软或许是尼克劳斯仅剩的温柔了。  
  
以利亚尖叫着，他像是被肆意屠戮的可怜人，他感到自己的宫腔已经完全打开了，巨狼的硕大毫无节制地拉扯着他脆弱的身躯，强大的破坏力远超以利亚能够恢复的力量。  
  
“啊——别——啊——”以利亚能感觉到，他的腰部快要折了，巨狼的蛮力压得他骨头几近碎裂。  
  
他们就像是天造地设的一对，只有以利亚的身躯能够承受尼克劳斯的疯狂。以利亚是尼克劳斯这把利刃的剑鞘，只有他能够安抚他弟弟的愤怒，只有他能够给这个缺乏安全感的孩子温暖。  
  
他是他的兄长、他的导师、他的北极星、他的爱人...情欲高涨的野兽无法停下他的动作，他伸出舌头舔着以利亚的后背，将以利亚带入新的一波高潮。而他知道他的兄长一定会追随着他的脚步。  
  
他想看着兄长迷情意乱的神情，巨狼用前爪扭过以利亚的头，让他侧着身子承受着自己的粗鲁。尼克劳斯舔着以利亚微张的嘴唇，用狼嘴轻轻触碰着哥哥的脸颊。  
  
“尼克劳斯...”以利亚回应道，他的双手被绑住了，可他很想抱住他的弟弟，揉一揉他柔软的脑袋。他奋力的拉扯着锁链，又因为尼克劳斯的奋力抽插撞的他高潮迭起而无法用力，“啊……尼克劳斯，帮帮我。帮我解开这个。”他向他的弟弟苦苦哀求，他主动挺高自己的屁股让狼茎更加深入他的身体。尽头的子宫被顶得痉挛抽搐，喷出淫荡的液体。  
  
巨狼带有阴茎骨的性器能够更好的固定住交配的对象，他嚎叫了一声咬断了束缚着以利亚的锁链，当然包括那条捆绑住他的脚镣。他将以利亚翻了过来，这样他就能看到以利亚的表情了。  
  
巨狼的抽插从未停止，他的龟头下凸起了坚硬的结死死地卡在了以利亚的子宫内。好不容易得到解放的以利亚又被这突如其来的凶器带进了深渊。  
  
巨狼高频率地在仅有的范围内刺激着以利亚的内部，随后他开始了漫长的射精。以利亚并不是傻子，多年积累的知识让他给自己默哀，他将要承受尼克劳斯巨量的精液和长达数个小时的锁结。  
  
从他们还是人类的时候，以利亚便决定了，他要拯救他那可怜的弟弟，他们都是家族中的异类。他是注定要牺牲在巨狼口中的祭品。  
  
可他不能再放纵下去了，这会毁了他们。他看着“吃饱喝足”已经化为人形的尼克劳斯，紧紧抱住对方，亲吻着尼克劳斯柔软的金色卷发。  
  
“尼克劳斯，这太过了...”以利亚疲惫的躺在床上，他被尼克劳斯咬伤的伤口还没愈合。  
  
尼克劳斯附在他身上亲吻着他的胸口，“来点特别的，总能调节无聊的生活。”  
  
“我还中了你的狼毒。”以利亚翻了个白眼，虽然他不想承认，他子宫内的精液被吸收后已经缓解了部分狼毒，但饥饿感还是笼罩着他，“你让我饿了整整一个月。”他补充道。  
  
“哦，以利亚，这是我的失误。”尼克劳斯咬开自己的手腕，伸向他的哥哥。  
  
以利亚张开獠牙狠狠地咬了下去，他饥渴地吸食着尼克劳斯的血液，这让他容光焕发，他的力量都回来了。松开尼克劳斯的手后，他不满地舔了舔嘴角，“尼克劳斯，下次我们得定个安全词，我可不想被你的，呃，你的精液撑死。”  
  
尼克劳斯不怀好意地摇头，“我可不想被你夺走这点小乐趣，哥哥，你也喜欢这个，别否认。你喜欢被我撑满。”  
  
以利亚有点生气，不，他很生气，有些时候他并不能将自己从那些闹剧中抽离。有那么一瞬间他是真的希望尼克劳斯的精液能让他怀孕...  
  
他双手捧着尼克劳斯的头，将他埋在自己胸前，“你说得对，弟弟。”然后他用力地扭断了他的头。  
  
以利亚扔下恢复还需要时间的尼克劳斯，不顾自己依然流淌着精液的双腿之间，拿起衣服走出了房间。踩在冰冷的石阶上，他茫然地看了眼身后，然后他决定重新走进黑暗。  
  
以利亚需要时间来调整自己的思想，他的一些不切实际的愿望和想法。他无法给予尼克劳斯想要的，他便无法给予让自己永远保持清醒，永远保持他的誓言。或许他又该拜访心中的红门了...  
  
他们从没有想到，正有一个小小的生命正在他的腹中发芽...  
  


  
  
END


End file.
